


Deeper Than That

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Deeper Than That

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Deeper Than That**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

"This isn't going to work Leo." 

"Mr. President you've only interviewed three assistants. Three very qualified, very capable assistants, I might add."

"I didn't like `em." President Bartlet growled.

"Unfortunately, sir I don't think you can make that a criteria of the job. You're very picky."

"Oh and you're not."

"I don't think to the extent you are, no. I can be very open minded and flexible when it comes to working with new people."

"Until they do something to piss you off, then you fire them."

"Exactly."

"Fine then you won't mind if I take Margaret and you hire a new assistant. Margaret!" The President bellowed. 

"Now wait a minute," Leo stuttered. "Margaret's been with me for over ten years. I've just got her broken in�"

"But you're so flexible, Leo. I don't see that it should be a problem."

Margaret walked into the Oval Office, her back straight. 

"Margaret, sit down."

She did so immediately. "See she's already used to taking my orders."

"You're the President. It's not like she has much of a choice." Leo muttered under his breath.

"Margaret, what would say to becoming my new assistant?"

Immediately, she looked at Leo who stared back at her hard.

"Hey, no fair intimidating her like that," Bartlet objected.

"I'm not intimidating her, sir. Am I Margaret?"

"Uh� no?"

"Good girl."

"Listen Margaret this is a good opportunity for you. I know sometimes people have a hard time believing this, but I'm actually more important around here than Leo is."

"Yes sir." Again she looked to Leo for confirmation.

Very subtly Leo shook his head.

"Do you want the job or not?"

"I'm very happy where I am," she said in an almost rehearsed manner. 

"He told you to say that didn't he?"

"No sir," she said although she was nodding her head affirmatively.

"Fine. You win, Leo. You can go Margaret."

"Thank you, sir," she said standing and walking to the door. 

"Hey Margaret, could you ask Donna to come down here."

She hesitated for a second and then nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That's not going to work either," Leo warned him. 

"Why not? I like Donna."

"I know that."

"And she likes trivia. I like trivia."

"Yes, sir. It's just that�"

"You don't think she'll leave Josh?"

"No."

"We'll see."

A few minutes later Margaret was back with Donna.

"Hello Donna, how are you today?"

"Fine, sir. And how are you?"

"Excellent, excellent. Okay Leo and Margaret you can go."

"I said the right thing, right?" Margaret asked of Leo as the two left the Oval Office together. 

"Yep."

"So this means that maybe you owe me one?"

"I don't think so, Margaret."

"Yeah, I didn't think so either, I just figured it was worth a shot."

The door shut behind them. 

"So Donna can you guess why I've asked you in here today?"

"The Tornado warnings that they are getting in Texas? I actually have some information here about tornadoes if you would like, sir. It seems that they're born from storms called supercells�"

"No, no. That's fine though. See the thing is as much as I hate to replace Mrs. Landingham, I have to hire a new assistant."

"I'm sure this has been very difficult for you, sir."

"Yes. But here's the thing�. I like you and I think you like me. Right?"

"Of course, sir."

"You're not just saying that because I'm the President?"

"Of course, sir. I mean. I would say it even if you weren't the President, sir. But you are the President, and I don't think I would ever say that I didn't like you. Does that make sense?"

"No, but that's okay. I think I can live with that. So what do you say?"

"Say to what, sir?"

"Taking over for Mrs. Landingham. Donna, I'm asking you to be my new assistant."


	2. Deeper Than That 2

**Deeper Than That**

**by:** Dee 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

Donna's mouth fell open. 

"So what do you say Donna? You'll get that beautiful desk outside my office. With a window view."

"Sir, I'm sorry. But I can't�."

"I've seen where you work, Donna. A tiny little space in the bullpen. This is open. This is the Oval Office," Bartlet said getting energized.

"I see that, sir, but the thing is�"

"And of course there is the extra advantage of working for me."

"Yes, sir, but�"

"And then there is the raise."

"Thank you, sir, but I really couldn't� a raise?"

"Absolutely!"

"You mean an increase in my salary."

"That is the normal definition of raise, is it not?"

"More money," Donna whispered thoughtfully.

"To buy things, Donna. Lots and lots of things," the President encouraged.

Donna looked at him skeptically. "Nobody mentioned that you were evil, Mr. President."

"It's my other hidden secret. Come on, Donna, what do you say?"

Donna looked off to the side and shook her head. "I can't believe I'm doing this. You're your offer is very generous, but I couldn't possibly leave Josh."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind," The President lied, but he kept his fingers crossed so he figured that was okay.

"Hah!"

"Hah?"

"What I meant to say was, he'd mind. I left him once, three years ago, for a couple of weeks, he's still punishing me for it."

"Punishing you?" Bartlet repeated a little alarmed.

Donna leaned closer to the desk, "Yes. This year, you know what he did?"

"I shutter to think."

"He sent me flowers! Flowers, can you believe it."

"The bastard."

"The point is, sir, I would really rather not go through that again if you don't mind."

"Oh hell, Donna it's not like I'm reassigning you to the North Pole. The truth is this might be a good opportunity for you both."

"Sir?"

"Donna let me put on my father cap."

"Uh oh."

"Now don't give me that face. If you were working for me and not for Josh then � perhaps� the two of you could ... you know�.I'm making a hash out this aren't I?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's because I'm older than I used to be."

"Not at all, sir." Donna smiled touched by this man's capacity to think of others while suffering his own crisis. "I understand what you're trying to say. It's just that�I don't know how to say this. Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"You're not a Marine, Donna."

"Yes, but you're the Commander in Chief so I didn't know if that meant�"

"Donna," he interrupted. "Tell me."

"Josh and I don't need to date, sir. We're deeper than that."

"I don't understand."

Donna hesitated, and then tried again. "He needs me. It's hard to understand because he's so capable, but he does. It was like that from the moment we met. We just fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle."

"Yes, but�"

"Sir, one of the reasons the flowers bothered me so much, well mostly because he was being snarky, but also because I don't like to remember that time when I did leave him. It makes me think� what if I didn't come back. What if I wasn't here when� when he really needed me," she said not needing to mention exactly when that was.

"You were very loyal to him then, Donna. Nobody would question that."

"And that's just it, sir. Josh wouldn't have let someone he was dating within a 15 block radius of that hospital room. But he let me in."

"Because you're deeper than that," the President said, finally understanding. 

"Yes," she sighed. "And moving ten feet away to the Oval Office would� he would see it as me leaving him again, and I won't do that, sir. I left � I mean emotionally I tried to separate us after he came back� I wanted to � I thought some distance would be good for him and me too. Then he got sick again."

"Donna, you can't possibly blame yourself for the fact that Josh has PTSD. Nothing was going to change that."

"Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that things are better now. He's better. He'll be ready for this fight, sir. I'll see to it."

Bartlet shook his head in amazement. "I hope he deserves your loyalty."

She smiled. "He does. He's an amazing man. And I don't mind being the woman behind that man. I make it possible for him do all these things and in some ways it means I have my own hand in making history." 

"I think you're an amazing woman."

"Well, that goes without saying� Oh my God I can't believe I just said that in front of you."

Bartlet simply laughed. He stood again and offered his hand. "We would have made a good team."

Donna stood and took it. "Yes, sir."

"We could have traded some interesting trivia."

"Yes, sir. Like did you know that a ducks are born with their eyes open?"

"Really. I didn't. Did you know that a stingray never sees its food because its eyes are on the top of its head and it's mouth is on its belly?"

"Fascinating. Did you know that Stonewall Jackson used to suck on lemons before going into battle?"

"Ah so we're moving into history. Did you�"

The door to the Oval Office opened suddenly and the two looked to the doorway to see Josh standing there is eyes ablaze. "Stop!"


	3. Deeper Than That 3

**Deeper Than That**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

* * *

"Donna!" Josh shouted beyond the door of his office. 

No answer.

Where the hell was she? Josh got up and walked into the hallway and spotted Margaret.

"Hey Margaret, have you seen Donna? She's been gone for like ten hours."

"Really?"

Sometimes it was hard with Margaret to tell whether or not she was serious. "No. But I need her. Do you know where she is?"

"Uhhhhh� I .,� possibly?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I know, but I'm not sure if I should tell you because you're probably going to freak out. Then Leo might find out that I was the one to tell you the news that caused you to freak out and I �"

"Margaret!" Josh shouted stopping her in midstream. "Where is she and why would I freak out."

"Because she's with the President and he's asking her to become his new assistant."

Josh immediately took off in the direction of the Oval Office. 

"I knew he was going freak out," Margaret muttered while pounding her fist against her head.

*****

"Stop!"

The President and Donna looked at Josh standing in the doorway.

"Sir," he began as he walked toward them, "I know this might seem like I'm having one of my things here, but trust me when I tell you I'm not."

"Okay, but you're about to freak out on me again aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"May I ask why?"

"You can't have her."

"I can't?" There was something he wasn't told everyday.

"No sir, she's mine."

"I'm yours?" Donna questioned not liking the use of that word.

"I found her. I should get to keep her!"

"Keep me?" Donna repeated. "Like some kind of pet, like a cat?"

"Actually more like a dog," Josh clarified. "You know man's best friend. Loyal, trust worthy. Like Lassie."

"Did you just call me a dog?" Donna asked preparing for serious battle. "Did you just call me Lassie?"

"Let me get this straight," the President chimed in. "She's yours?" 

"That's right," Josh answered.

"And I can't have her?"

"No, sir."

"Why?"

"Cause I say so," Josh explained logically.

"Because you say so?" Donna screeched.

"Yeah," he told her, then turned back to the President. "Besides you don't want her anyway."

"Josh," Donna growled not liking where this was going.

"I didn't want to say anything before�"

"Josh don't you dare�"

"But she's got a drinking problem!"

"Josh!"

"A drinking problem, really. I didn't know that," the President said trying to hide his mirth.

"I've tried to keep a lid on it, sir. I'm getting her help. But the truth is most mornings are a little rough if you know what I mean. Certainly not someone you want greeting foreign heads of state."

Donna was seething. "You are a dead man, Josh."

"See what I mean, sir. The drinking also makes her a little violent."

"You want to see violent!"

"I didn't want it to have to come to this, but clearly you can see she's not the person for the job."

"I'll show you violent." With that Donna hauled off and punched him low in the gut. 

"Oooooof." Josh groaned doubling over.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, sir?"

"That's all right, Donna. He had it coming, didn't he?"

"Yes, sir." Donna spun on her heels and was about to leave when she turned back. Josh was still bent in half. "Sir, about that raise� I don't suppose there's anyway I can keep that and him at the same time."

"'Fraid not."

"I didn't think so." Then mumbling something under her breath about bad choices she left the room. 

Meanwhile, Josh was still gasping for breath. 

The President looked at him and said, "Well, at least you didn't throw up this time."


	4. Deeper Than That 4

**Deeper Than That**

**by:** Dee

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine. They are Aaron's. Lucky him.  
**Summary:** Falls after "Trials and Kisses"  
**Author's Note:** This will be a series (I think) that begins with the staff getting ready to give their depositions. Babbish comes down a little hard on Donna  
**Feedback:** It's the other reason why we write. 

* * *

"Sorry you had to see that too, sir." 

Josh finally found his breath and managed to straighten himself satisfied that the situation had gone mostly if not completely his way.

"Oh, I didn't mind," he smirked.

Josh simply nodded and headed for the door. 

"You know she didn't even hesitate," Bartlet told him.

Josh turned around and looked at the president. He understood what he was trying to tell him.

"I offered her a window, a nice desk, the pleasure of working with me�"

"As opposed to the horror of working with me," Josh added.

"Exactly. Hell, I even offered her a raise. She didn't even flinch. Said she wouldn't leave you. More fool her."

"A raise?" Josh asked an octave higher.

"Worried that she might have been persuaded for a little more money?"

"No sir, worried that she's going to hold it over my head for the next year."

"You're a lucky man, Josh."

"Yes, sir."

Josh was about to leave when he turned back suddenly. "Oh and you know I was lying about the whole drinking thing."

"Go Josh."

"Yes, sir."

After a minute Leo entered the office from the side door. 

"Donna didn't take the job."

"Figured that much."

"Josh wigged out."

"Could have told you that too. Of course let me just say for the record it's disturbing to have you use words like `wigged', sir."

"I can't help it if I'm hip and you're not."

"Okay `hip' would be another one those words."

Bartlet smiled. "So I suppose you knew he wasn't going to let her go."

Leo looked at his friend. "I knew she wasn't going to leave him."

"Is this going to be a problem, Leo?"

"It's not going to be a problem now, sir."

"That's fine. All right. What's next?"

"Well, you have three more interviews scheduled�."

"Ohhhh," Bartlet groaned. "I don't like them already."

*******

Josh came back to his office to find Donna inside staring out the window. It made him think that it was how she must look when she was watching for him to return. For whatever reason it made him feel deliriously happy inside that she would continue to be watching for him for a long time to come.

Then he saw her shoulders shaking and heard a sniffle. He closed the door behind him and groaned in agony. "Ahh, Donna what are you doing?"

"Go away, Josh," she sniffed.

"It's my office. I can't go away. Please Donna, don't cry. I'm sorry. I told the President you don't really drink."

Donna turned abruptly, her face red and blotchy. "You're such an idiot, Josh!"

"Not according to my SAT's," he quipped, then suddenly realized now was not the time to try and be funny.

"I looked like a fool in there. You made me hit you and you made me look like a fool in front of the President."

"Well, I'm all in favor of you NOT hitting me anymore if that helps."

"Josh!" The tears came harder.

"Is that what you're upset about? Donna, don't sweat it I look like a fool in front of the President most days." He moved closer to her but was unsure how to comfort her.

"It's different. He knows you're not. I mean� not really. It's harder for me to gain respect around this place, Josh. It's harder because�"

"Respect." Josh repeated incredulously. "Are you nuts? People around this place respect the hell out of you, Donna."

"You're just saying that because you know you have to be nice to me or I'll leave you."

"No you won't," he said confidently. "And I'm saying it because it's true."

"Like when you respected me so much you wouldn't tell me about the satellite falling to earth."

"But that was just funny."

"Josh," she sighed. "It's important to me that people take me seriously. I work in a building with some of the most brilliant people I've ever met..."

"Me being number one," he tossed in.

"The President being number one," she corrected. "And I just want him to understand that I'm more than� I mean I'm more than � you're sidekick."

"You're more than my sidekick, Donna."

She seemed unconvinced.

"Donna you put Thomas Aquino on a stamp. You made it possible for 47 million dollars to be spent on autism. You prepare me every day in every way for the job that I have to do. Right now you know more about MS and the American peoples' perception of what it is than anyone in this building. Not to mention the staggering number of figures you've retained regarding deaths related to tobacco products. Of course you were in opposition to the bail out of Mexico, but we can forgive you some things."

"And that's why you told the President I drink, right? That's why you wanted to keep me as your assistant, right?"

"Hell no."

"It's funny. You start to say the right thing, and so quickly it becomes the wrong thing."

"It's a gift."

She scowled at him. "You know there are times�"

"No there aren't," he said again confidently knowing where she was going with that statement. "Look, Donna, what I meant was that it isn't your research that makes you valuable. It isn't the fact that you're bright and exceptionally organized and that we work well together that makes me not want to lose you. Hell, that's Ginger and Toby or Carol and CJ."

"We're not Ginger and Toby?"

"Nope."

"Or Carol and CJ?"

"No."

"So what are we?"

Josh sighed. A hundred different things went through his head. Everything she meant to him and everything he meant to her. Every time when they seemed to know each other better than they knew themselves. But how did you say that? Finally, he said, "We're� deeper than that."

Donna's eyes welled up again, but this time they were accompanied with a smile.

"Sometimes you start to say the right thing�"

"Yeah?"

"And you actually say the right thing."

"Luck."

"More than likely. Okay, I have to go back to work."

"Yeah," he agreed. 

"And Josh?"

"Yep?"

"You understand the President was going to give me a raise."

"That's what he said."

"You understand what that means."

"I'm going to hear about it every day for a year?"

"More like two."

Josh lowered his head in defeat. "Go back to work, Tonto."

"Oh so you're like the Lone Ranger?"

"Doesn't work?"

"Not even slightly," she laughed and closed the door behind her.

The End.

**Sequel: "The Girl I Picked"**

****

****


End file.
